


No Strings Attached

by RealYutaChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealYutaChan/pseuds/RealYutaChan
Summary: As a notorious playboy,Yuta takes his pleasure where he likes. To hell with commitment and relationship.Yuta's deep feelings are off limits, no one is going to cross that line.Then he takes Mark Lee in bed.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi look who's here again.  
> This one shot is dedicated to all Yumark Shippers 💚💚💚  
> I can't believe I'm posting this at 3 in the morning, I guess this will be my last fic for 2020, this has two parts coz I kinda made the frist part longer than it should , I don't have time to edit 😶😶 so please accept my apology if this is messy like the first one.
> 
> Also please don't read if you're uncomfortable with anal sex, it's in the tags so don't scream at me.
> 
> Anyway omg I can't believe I researched just so I can write this 😶😶😶 
> 
> I listened to Sway by Bic Runga on the smut part lmao

He met Mark in the university.  
Their first encounter might be so Cliche that will make you roll your eyes.  
First day of semester, freshmen are rushing in the School lobby.  
Excitement and consciousness radiates them. New year to meet new people and learn the next step of their lives.

Yuta and Johnny are heading to the school cafeteria where they usually spend time. Looking so cool and intimidating, fancy for the luck of adjectives to say. Girls and boys are swooning over them. AsEAs always.

It's their 4th year in engineering, still best buddies. They kinda sticks together like real brothers.

The two of them don't even take a glance to those who look at them with interest.

Can't blame them though, it's hard not to notice these two good looking guys, Johnnys height is enough to catch anyone's attention , his hair gracefully falling on his shoulders. Lips full that look like always ready for a kiss.

Yuta ,the Japanese guy who will sweep off your feet when he smiles. His long silver hair is now highlighted with purple,that made him look like an anime character who came to life. Face prominent and proud. His smirk alone can make the girls squeal. Sadly he's the type of guy that you can keep.  
And well, you're lucky enough if Yuta bothers to give you a single glance. A flirt ,but he chose who he flirts with. 

Yuta and Johnny are close to the cafeteria when a brunette guy bumps into Yuta. The guy falls right into his arms.  
He grunts when he feels the impact of the sudden contact. The books that the guy is holding now splattered on the floor.

He was about to curse on the person when the guy lift his face and looks at him, doe eyes wide open. 

"I'm so sorry I'm in a hurry- " the brunette starts to say and stops when his eyes focused on his face. Meeting his fierce eyes.  
"Sh- I-Im sorry." He stutters 

"Oh don't worry, my friend is a tough guy, he's not hurt , he can take your weight." Johnny jokes coz students are starting to look in their direction. It's too early to make a commotion. And wel,l Yuta has a temper especially when he's not in the mood.

Yuta watched as the brunette guy blushed. And bends his knees to pick up his things.He looks cute like a cat. So he leans down to help pick up the books that the latter dropped. 

"I'm really sorry I should have watched where I was going." He said In a small voice while grabbing the textbooks from Yuta's hand. He didn't even notice that he's speaking his foreign language.

"Oh wow! you speak English?"-Johnny said ,almost sound too excited.

The guys face lit up , must be feeling ecstatic that someone can understand him.

"Oh my God you can speak English too ,?-"  
He's ecstatic . 

"I'm from Chicago , how about you?"

"I'm from Canada."

Yuta looks at the younger as he shyly hold the books in his arms and notice that he avoids to meet his eyes. That annoys him a little.

"Well hope we can talk to you next time. I think you need to go now ." Johnny stated ,coz,the bell rang and the people who watched the little scene are rushing through.

"See you around." Yuta said and walk past the brunette.

The fuck ? Why did he even say that ?- 

They were near the entrance of the cafeteria when Johnny bump his arms.

"You look at him for more than 2 seconds." 

"I did ?" 

Johnny laughs at that.

It has been weeks since that encounter but whenever they're in the same space the urge to look at the new student is so strong,It's not hard to see the brunette within the school premises.

He catches him giving him a look, and he always looks away after getting caught.  
He tried to shove the growing interest at the freshy but everytime their eyes locked something inside him stirred. 

It was lunch time when Johnny persistently aksk him to eat at the school cafeteria. They don't usually eat there, they only eat snack during breaktime. Grab some soda and sandwich.  
Yuta isn't a picky eater, he,just want a peaceful meal.  
And seriously he never got one coz the guys,or girls that he hooked up with and even the interested ones keep on bothering them when they see him. It's good for his ego but sometimes it annoys him. So after those times he decided to eat outside the school.  
But today he let Johnny have his way.  
He knows that he has a reason for asking him to eat there. He might have a crush or someone interested in. 

They chose the table that is hidden in the farthest corner of the cafeteria. Perfect spot for someone who doesn't want to be noticed.

Yuta is digging on his plate when he unintentionally looks over the firth table from them. He saw the brunette guy eating with his friends.  
He doesn't want to stare at the younger but he find himself staring. Seriously, He doesn't understand why he wanted to look at him.  
The younger seemed conscious though he laughs with his peers.  
He knows the feeling, because he was like that when he first came in Korea.

"Come on Yuta , if you plan to hit on that freshy you should just do it and approach him instead of looking at him as if you want to devour him." Johnny comments, he's done watching his friend looking at the freshy brunette. It's getting weird really. 

"I'm not." Yuta didn't bother to look away. Waiting for the younger to look at him. He wanted him to look.

"Dude since when did you hesitate to hit on someone, this isn't you."

"Do you know who those guys he's with?"

Johnny subtly looks at their direction.  
"You should ask what's the name of your target, but okay, that's Ten and the other is Chan I think , I couldn't remember. And that guy you keep on looking at is Mark Lee." 

Yuta hums.  
. Mark Lee . He carefully tucked his name in his mind. He watch the guy laugh at something his friends say.  
He's really cute. Now if only he could look at him. He wonder how those eyes would look like in the heights of passion. Would he still look cute?

As if the younger felt him staring, he looks in their direction and then their eyes meet.  
The younger catches him staring.  
Mark's smile slowly fades as he sips on his drink.  
Yuta smirks and unashamedly winks at him.  
Well just because he can.  
The younger looks flustered and he starts coughing.

A triumph smirk creeps on Yutas lips.

Johnny who's watching him the entire time,rubs his forehead with his fingers. 

"Dude seriously?" 

"What? You said I should make a move." Yuta replies with a smug look on his face. 

He doesn't care if some students caught him winking to the new student. He doesn't care what they say.  
He glances back to see Mark who is now being aided by his friends.

The smaller guy rubs the younger's back while the other is giving him a glass of water.

Yuta is surprised that he want to shove away the smaller guy from Mark , what the hell , he wants to push those hands away from the youngers back . 

After 4 weeks of watching the younger from afar and making hints that he's interested,Yuta decided that it's time to finally approach him.  
Coz yeah , the younger seemed to be not taking his hints. 

He seems conscious and he easily gets shy whenever he's around, he takes note of that.Yuta finds it really cute and endearing.

One of Mark's friends made it easier for him. 

The guy named Ten. 

He invited him into a party. Though he often goes to a party , he's been pretty lazy to socialize that week. He doesn't feel like He could handle a big crowd. So when Ten approach him in School gym he was ready to decline the invitation.  
The smaller guy Must've read his expression.

"I know you're trying to get on my friends pants though. And you haven't been seeing anyone the whole week.So I think it's not bad to go to the party and meet him there."

Yutas eyebrows raised at the smaller guy.

"Dude, everyone knows you sleep around. But gossip is spreading that you're not seeing anyone now."

Yuta knows that almost 70 percent of the school talks about him sleeping with anyone he fancies. He doesn't care about that. He's more interested about that "friend" Ten mentioned.

"I'll go if I'm free ."  
Because that's what cool guys would say.

"Well I hope you show up."

Then he adds

"Just so you know, my friend is interested too."  
After saying that give him a triumph smile and left the room.

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

He met with Johnny in morning and he had asked him to come but the latter said he had to finish his project which is very odd coz he doesn't remember they have one. 

And so he found himself outside Ten's home.  
Yuta wonders why the guy lives in a four storey house ,he heard the guy is Thai and his parents lives overseas.

He decided to wear a black shirt paired with jeans. He doesn't want to overdress, he doesn't want to be so obvious.

Ten opens the door for him and lets him in. The guy is smiling from ear to ear when he sees him.

"You made it" Ten said while he guided him inside.

"Yeah , thanks for inviting me."

"I thought you're not going to show up man, Come I'll introduce you to my friends."

The party was packed up with freshmen, Yuta noticed. Some of them are eyeing him with interest . He smirks at that but he doesn't want to be distracted. He already have a target. His eyes scanned the people, expecting to see the brunette guy but the space is already crowded.  
Thanks god some seniors are invited as well. He doesn't want to be called a cradle snatcher. 

They were about to pass the crowd but he stop on his track's when his eyes caught on a familiar built in the crowd.  
His forehead creased and called out.  
"Johnny?" 

The tall guy whipped his head in his direction.

"Bro- wait what are you doing here?" Johnny looks surprised. But he take a few steps near him. He's still wearing the same blue polo and jeans when he met him at the school cafeteria.

"dude I'm the one who should be asking you that, you told me you're going to work on your project." 

"Well uhm something came up." His bestfriend said and combs his hair with his fingers. He do that when he's tense. 

Thats when Ten decided to intervene.  
"Oh ,I saw Johnny earlier at the library and ask if he could come , why? Is there a problem?"

"No nothing I was just surprised to see him here. He didn't mention that he'll be here." He said, voice laced with suspicion..

"Well come on then, they're waiting. "

The shorter man said and ushered them up the stairs.

The second floor is more quiet compared downstairs.  
There are guys drinking beer in the hallway. Couples making out at the corner.

"Guys get a room." Ten said but sounds unbothered.

A group of people are having their own kind of party in the verandah .He saw some of them are transferies. 

The group eyed them and stop conversing, acknowledging their presence.

"Hey they're here." Ten started and makes his way near the table in the middle.

His eyes meets familiar faces  
Yuta knows Taeil and Jaehyun who nods at him. They talked maybe once or thrice inside the campus .

"'s'up" Yuta said 

"You're late."  
Oh he knows this guy, Doyoung , he's a very savage fellow but a very intelligent one. They may have shared a word or two he, can't remember.

"Sorry something came up." He said 

Doyoung snorts at that. 

Yuta could've felt intimidated but no, he thinks they have the same level in that category. So he doesn't mind.

"Come on , stop it Do."

Yuta's eyes landed on his side ,sitting there is pretty guy. Well pretty is an understatement. 

Ten motions them to the vacant seat.  
"Taeyong hyung this is Yuta and Johnny hyung."

"Hi , so glad you made it." Taeyong give him a polite smile and looked over his best friend. He didn't miss the pink blush spreads on the mans cheek.

Interesting...

He's familiar with Taeyong coz Johnny has mentioned his name for gid knows how many times now.  
Knowing Johnny he would never ever talk about someone if he's not interested.  
A smirk form in his lips,

"Oh so this is the school project." YUTA cockly spats. Eyeing Johnny.

Johnny elbows him ."don't start ." 

Ten introduced them to the rest of the group.  
5 Chinese guys and the rest are koreans.  
All good looking but Yuta is disappointed. 

The brunette freshmen is nowhere to be seen  
The group starts the conversation and resumes on drinking. Ten handed him more beer and He drinks it in one go.  
He,notice how,his friend starts to hit on the pretty boy.  
He'll talk to him tomorrow, how come he's too quick to make a move while he still hasn't had a proper exchange of words with Mark Lee.

He's not against seeing Johnny socialize and having a crush ,he's glad he made a move.  
He's sure that he made the right decision to come over coz Taeyong seems interested too.

It's obvious, from the way he bats his eyelashes while looking at Johnny..

Half an hour passed and he hasn't seen Mark yet. And he's getting impatient, he doesn't want to directly ask Ten where Mark is.  
Maybe he's,downstairs?  
He should just look for him.

Yuta gets up in his seat and excuse himself. He didn't miss the knowing glance Ten directs to him.  
Some of them gives him a nod and after that he heads to the stairs.  
His eyes scanned the people on the ground floor .taking his time walking down . His eyes searched through the crowd

Then he saw him. 

Mark is wearing a blue shirt and a black jacket. He still looks cute even on those leather jeans.  
He's amazed that the cute boy dressed up like that in the party.  
But he's still cute .

Yuta watch Mark welcomes every person who came in the main door.

Why didn't he see him earlier when he arrived?  
Mark seems like waiting for someone to show up in the door coz he keeps on looking back at it as he talks to the new comers.

Is he expecting someone? A date?

Yuta pushed the thought away,

He makes long strides to approach the younger.  
His eyes intently focused in him.

Yuta didn't even spare a single glance to some people who called his name, previous flings, the ones he fucked once. He made out with some of the faces he sees at the party.

He loves adventures , he likes to please people and be pleasured. For him, making out or having a casual sex Is nothing.  
Many had tried to sleep with him again after a night. Not to be conceited ass but he knows he's good in bed ,but never sleeps twice in a row with the same person. It's not his cup of tea  
. After one night of pleasure, it ends there. No strings attached. No repeat. It's good while it lasts.

He was a few steps away from the younger when he turned in his direction.

When their eyes meet ,the youngest eyes lit up. He looks surprised, eyes round and doe.  
He just stands there as if the time has stopped.  
Yuta felt his excitement bubbling up inside him as  
Mark waits for him to come closer.

When he's finally in front of him he gives him a loopsided smile. Mark gulps, eyes sparkling. The two guys he was talking to subtly walks away from them.

"Hey…wanna grab some drink?" 

Mark blinks a couple of times before replying. "I,uhh… Yeah , uhm I think there's more at the mini bar."

They end up sitting at the furthest corner of the mini bar , few party goers come and go just to grab more bottle of drinks.

Yuta pulled two stool 

Mark seems tense. He looks like he's having a lot of thoughts.  
Maybe freaking out a little. Is he that intimidating?-  
He grabs two glasses from the table while Mark settles two bottles in the counter.  
Yuta carefully watch his little move from the way he opens the bottle of beer and the way his shoulders stiffened when he pulled the stool closer.

"Having a great time? I didn't see you when I arrived" He breaks the silence and tries to start a casual conversation.  
Mark poured his beer in the glass and drinks. He didn't miss the way his face scrunch a little.  
He's not used to drinking. He notes. 

"I was actually in here getting some beer for my friends."  
Yuta controls his expression ,because damn he's more cute upclose and his shy voice makes him want to pinch his cheeks.

Mark keeps licking his lips , Yuta noticed how often he do it.He knows he wasn't doing it on purpose but he's starting to think how would it feel if it's his tongue tasting those lips. Mark is cuter upclose. His eyes travels in his face, see the freckles of his skin and the little mole in his face and his neck. The younger is looking elsewhere avoiding an eye contact. He's spinning the glass of beer he was holding in a slow motion.

"You should stop doing that…" He mumbles just to distract himself from thinking of how would it feel to kiss the younger. 

Mark made a nervous laugh ,and maybe misunderstood his comment and settles the glass on the table  
"Oh sorry it's a habit when I don't know what to do." Mark said and put his hand on the table while giving him a quick glance.

"It's not that." He answered , voice low his eyes landed on Mark's hand. His brain is working overtime that he wonders how those hands would feel on his dick. Oh shit now he's thinking about explicit things.

"What?- Uhm sorry, if I'm too awkward,its just that this is the first time we talk and you ask me to have some drink." Mark said in span of seconds, Yuta almost smiles, the younger is so easy to read. He watch him grab the glass of beer and drink again.

"Yeah this is the first time we talk and you're licking your lips in front of me, you don't have any idea how turned on I am." He bluntly states.

Mark chokes on his drink face flushed and coughs just like that time when he winked at him. 

He reach out for the youngers back and gives him a pat. The exact spot where Ten touched the last time. He waits till Mark comes down. But he didn't withdraw his hands from his back. His hands stays there caressing his back in a sensual manner. And he feel Mark shivered.

He could feel the sexual tension rise.

"Oh Jesus." Mark mumbles and hides his face in his palm. "Seriously man , what's wrong with you?,are you trying to kill me?-" 

Yuta chuckles, " What? Killing you is far from what I planned, do you think I asked you to grab a drink just to be drunk. That's boring."  
Yuta knows he's going overboard but Marks reaction urges him to be blunt and frank. And just to make Mark shiver more his hands slides on the youngers hips.  
"You know what I want." 

Mark whip his head up and meets his smoldering glance , Mark look dazed and breathless.  
They were too close and his face inches away from the younger. 

"I-I… why me?" Mark stammers and Yuta's control begins to slip.  
Fuck taking it slow. He wants him.  
"You intrigued me. I can see you blush from afar whenever I catch you looking at me." 

"What? Isn't it the other way around, you're always kinda … steal glances."

"Oh Mark ,just so you know I'm not stealing glances. I'm staring."  
Yuta said and then reached for the youngers nape. Preventing him from moving away.  
They were so close, intimate and Yuta don't give a damn if one or more people are watching them as he carefully raised Marks chin. His lips hovered for a few seconds… waiting if Mark will pull away but the younger is staring back at him. His eyes glittery, waiting ,

"A-Are you going to kiss me?--Hyung...." 

Yuta leans closer, closing the small distance between them.

"Yeah.." he said and claims Mark's waiting lips with his own.  
He kisses him slowly, his teeth caught Marks lower lip and sucked on it. It was velvety and he tastes like a fruit ,must be the taste of his balm mixed with the beer. 

Mark sighs and kisses him back.  
And he let's go of his selfcontrol. He groans and delves his tongue and marveled how Mark tastes. Mark shyly meet his tongue and he feels his half hard cock twist in his pants.

Wtf they're just kissing but his body's reaction is spontaneous  
He wants more... His tongue delves in deeper and a moan escapes from Mark , his arms shooting up around his neck.  
Its so good he could feel his body reacts to the kiss. 

When they both out of breath he hesitantly let's go and they both gasp for air, forehead resting together.  
He knows he's moving to fast but fuck it, he's not going to miss the opportunity to be this close. And its seems they both feel the same way coz Mark's hands tightens around his nape. 

"We need to get out of here.…"

He didn't wait for the youngers response coz his face says it all.  
So he grabbed his hand and leads him towards the backdoor. He parked his car outside in front so they need to make a turn.  
Yuta cursed internally, she should've parked the car in the backyard.  
It took them 2 minutes to reach his car.

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

Yuta drives them to his Condo, heart weights in anticipation. Mark looks tense and ready to combust. His hand clamp together like he's praying. They didn't exchange words.

The Silence makes the sexual tension intensify. 

Its not so long when they found themselves inside the elevator they we're alone inside. Yuta didn't waste time shoving Mark against the elevator wall and kisses him hotly..he swayed his hips to make Mark feel what he's doing to him. Mark moans and meet his thrust. His blood rushed when he felt how hard the younger is.  
He wanted to palm him but the elevator stops just before they reach 27th floor. A man joined them and Yuta has to let go of Mark half heartedly. The man gives them a weird look but Yuta glared and grab Mark's hand, intertwining their fingers. Marks hands is clammy.The latter tried to pull away but Yuta held his hand firmly. 

When they reached the 27th floor Yuta pulled him and they walk out of the elevator while hands are still intertwined. They both didn't speak when they finallyreached to the fourth door in the hallway.  
Yuta enters the code and pulled the younger inside.  
When the door closes he unceremoniously kisses Mark and walks them in the living room, lips still locked. .  
He kisses Mark till he felt light headed. And when he lets go , he take Mark's blissed out face in his hands looks at him and asked.

"Want to suck me off baby?" Because he can't wait to feel his mouth around his dick.

Mark looks at him with his hooded eyes and nods. He kneels and looks up to him..  
Thank God he didn't ask the cleaner to remove the furry carpet. 

Mark unbuckles his jeans with a shaky hands ,Yuta intently watch the younger unzip his pants.  
He could feel his dick leaked with precum. 

And then Mark takes his fully hard dick in his hands,Yuta grunts when he finally had those pretty hands around him. 

He watch as mark gulps as he waits patiently.  
His thumb finger caress from the tip down to the bottom of it, and he couldn't surpass a moan from him. It's been weeks since he got laid and he's too pent up. And Mark lips hovers in the tip ,could feel the hot air from his breathing.  
Mark shyly licks him , and he held his breath. The younger seems to be taking his time. Marveling his size. The way Mark looks at his dick is different from the ones he bedded before, most of them looked impressed and full of lust as if they cant wait to consume him.  
The way Mark looks at his dick is different, he looks wary and shy… He doesn't understand why but maybe he's not used to do this with the lights on? .  
And then after a few minutes-Mark slowly takes him in his mouth. His head thrown back as he feel the warm & wet mouth around him.  
He tAkes him inch by inch mouth until the tip hits the back in his throat. He gags and his throat tightens around his shaft and he makes a guttural sound. He sees him inhale and then pulls back,tongue licking his length.  
Yuta moans as he takes him again.  
His eyes still fix to the younger , Marks eyes Is teary and his lips red around him.  
He carefully combs his black hair away from his eyes. 

"Careful with the teeth" he instructed with his hoarse voice.

Mark hums and takes him deeper shutting his eyes as he bobs his head to pleasure him.  
Yuta's jaw clenched as he felt the rush of pleasure building up inside him.  
The sound of Marks wet lips around him is enough to drive him crazy.  
The younger looks determined to make him cum and that makes Yuta want to fuck his mouth.  
Yuta thrust his hips and his tip hits the roof of Marks mouth. Yuta moans at the feeling.

"Want to fuck your mouth baby… can I.? He asked with a raspy voice. 

Mark looks up to him , he looks flushed and dazed but he nods. 

Yutas fingers curls to the youngers hair tois steady him.  
He starts to thrust shallow waiting for Mark to get used to it,their eyes locked and his hips snaps forward, speeding his movement. Marks hands grip on his knees to balance himself.

Mark makes an audible noises, Yuta is lost from the warmth and wetness and it didn't take long till he reached the climax and he pulled out from the heat of his mouth and cums , Mark eyes shuts when white ropes hit his cheek.

"Come here…" Yuta said in a laboured breathing reaching for Mark's hand to pull him up , the latter stumbles on his feet when Yuta kisses him lazily.

They exchange kisses as he walk them towards his room, lips still connected.

When they reached his bedroom his hand reached for the door knob and pushes the younger inside. He kicked the door shut while their lips locked together. 

Mark watches yuta in an awe as the older grabs some pillows and rearrange it in the bed . 

Yuta gathers him again in his arms kissing him hungrily, his hands reaching Marks jacket and removed it,he only lets go when his hands reached Marks shirt to pull it away and then his pants followed.  
Mark still look so dazed and 

"Which one do you prefer? Anal or oral sex? Frot? Or , what ?" He shamelessly asked.

Yuta asks as his hands travel down on Marks sides,just enough to make him shiver.

"A what?" Mark asked him confusingly.

"I need to know to make this pleasurable for you."

Mark is breathing unevenly, lips swollen and eyes blown . He shakes his head as if to clear his mind.

"I need to tell you something before we do this …. 

"You mean before I do you?" Yuta asked cockly.

Mark gulps and licks his lips.  
Yuta leans in to swipe his tongue on Mark's lips just how he imagined doing earlier when they're having a drink , tasting the wetness of Marks lips just how he likes it. And Mark shuddered. 

Yuta spreads the lube on his hardness and lifted Mark' ass and place a pillow below him.

"I- Yuta,-wait…" 

"Hmmmmm?" Yuta hums but didn't stop biting Mark's skin leaving red marks on his milky skin.

"I think you need to know...I just came out last year.." His voice small and shaky

"What ? " He asks and licks youngers jaw.

"I actually…"he gulps,and added. " I haven't done this with a man…" 

There was a long pause before the words register on Yutas brain.  
Yuta looks up and level his eyes with the younger. Checking if he's just messing with him. Marks face red down to his neck lips quivering.

Oh fuck he's dead serious.  
He kinda in a panic mode coz,he wasn't expecting this.. he got a virgin in his bed.  
And looking at Mark ,he looks like he's close to freaking out. Embarrassment written all over his face.  
"Would you want me to stop?" Yuta gritted. Eyes fixed on Mark. Holy shit He doest want to stop he wanted to wreck him want to bury his inside him make him scream his name. This is not his first time going to bed with an inexperienced guy but he's not expecting that this is Mark Lee's first time. He should've known , no wonder he looks so shy and reserved.

"No…please ..." 

"No , what?" 

"P-please don't stop.. I mean if you still want.." 

Yuta was Relieved when he heard him say it.

"Then this won't do… I need to prep you.." Yuta announced and pulled away from him.

He carried the younger to the bathroom and put him down on the cold tiles. Mark hugs himself as he watch him turn the faucet on and adjust the heater. He could feel the weight of Marks eye in his back 

Yuta turn around and closed the two step distance between them. Hands reaching out to Marks exposed body.  
Tugging him down in the tub..  
As they settle down their eyes met on the mirror. Right in front of the tub. 

Mark stumbles as he maneuver him to sit on his lap. His Back facing him .  
He peppers wet kisses on on Mark's back  
His hands travelled to his thigh and his hand slides to his dick

"You like this?" Yuta asks his fingers where Mark is most sensitive.  
The latter arch his back neck settles in his shoulder.  
"Y-Yes."  
He glazed the red marks he made on Mark's neck down to his chest earlier.

He caught Marks tender skin and sucked the skin as he speeds up his movement  
His hand and fingers pressing all the right places, driving the younger to the edge.

When Mark cums he gently pushed him gently "On your knees baby…" he instructs in a hushed .

Mark do as he told like an obedient pupil.

"This will hurt a little.." he grab the lube and squeeze it on his singer's.. Heart hammering against his chest, he's hard like a steel but he needs to endure it

Fuck why is he even nervous? His arms circles around the youngers body. 

"Ready?" He wants to laugh at himself really, this is not his first time.He handles more than this.  
Mark nods and lick his lips  
He watch Marks face as he rubs his entrance with his lubed fingers.  
His forefinger penetrated and Mark whines  
"Oh my God." 

"Endure it , I promise delights after this baby.."Yuta murmurs in his ear pushing further.  
He lifted Mark's chin to look at the mirror to see his reflection .  
His lips slightly open ,eyes half lidded.

After he had his one finger in , the second one followed , the lube makes the glide easier ,Mark made a louder whine.

"Hyung … " 

"One more finger and we're good Baby… just relax…"

"This is embarrassing…" Mark mumbles and shut his eyes.

Yuta didn't say anything , Mark looks red from his face down his neck. It maybe weird for him to comfort the younger coz they were not even in a relationship. Instead he kisses his nape hoping that he won't freak out.

He needs to stretch him more 'coz damn, he won't fit. 

This won't do..  
so he pushed in the third finger in and mark strashes forward, bending over the edge of the tub ,hands gripping the sides , eyes red , teeth between his lower lip , biting up the scream  
As Yutas stArts to fuck him with his fingers.

"Good boy, that's it, take it."  
He whispered and positions behind the younger, his other hand reaching for his over sensitive hard dick. 

Marks whines turns into moan when he mercilessly fucks him slowly with his fingers while he jerks him off.

"Yutaa…." 

Their eyes meet in the mirror , Mark is looking at him with pleading and half closed eyes. 

He might cum just by watching Mark's face. 

He's still tense , he feel him tightens around his fingers as he wills himself not to push in too hard . He knows he couldn't make it less painful.  
Especially when it's for the first time. So he makes a scissoring motion inside and start pushing in deeper.  
"You need to relax baby… or else we can't do it…" he whispered in his ear and that made Mark inhale sharply, shutting his eyes. Opens his legs wider to accept his fingers deeper .  
"That's it baby …"  
His eyes lingers on their reflection , he himself is already a mess, his long hair is falling on his face.  
Eyes darker with lust.  
He started speeding his movement eliciting louder whines from the younger.  
When the latter starts to moan he slows down.

"Almost there ..." he decides and pulled his fingers out, there is the dirty squelching sound.  
And Mark whines hiding his face by hanging his head low.  
Yuta gently push Mark's lower body in the water .  
He pushes his fingers back in and made a scissoring motion once again, cleaning up Mark with the water.  
Mark is whimpering in the whole process.

"Letse go to bed …"

He quickly wrapped Mark in a towel and carried him back to his bedroom.

He lay him down on the soft sheets and pillows. 

Water and sweat is still dripping from his hair and body. 

His eyes roams on Mark's, the red marks he made is now like a red rose blooming in his milky skin.  
His dick is leaking with precum.

"Please…" Mark begs, wanted to be touched, Yuta didn't move, at first, he wanted to look at him but when Mark closed his eyes, and about to reach for his own hardness Yuta reached for his hands and pin it down 

"Please … hyung please touch me…" Mark chokes the plea almost sobbing , eyes begging 

"I'm gonna wreck you… make you scream my name...Would you want that baby…?" 

"Please ,

Yuta touched him and Mark moans,his back curving up 

Mark is so willing and it's driving him Crazy

Yuta wanted him this way so he bends down , he settles his knees on the floor and pulled Mark's ass on the edge of the bed. Making the latter gasp. His fingers digging in his skin.

"Yuta?

He settled in a most comfortable position and raised Marks legs in his shoulders.

Yuta doesn't usually do rimming but he wanted to do it to Mark, if this is his first time, he better do it good , make his first time memorable.

A whimper surpassed on Marks lips when his tongue swipes his entrance. He could smell and taste the soup that dissolved in the tub earlier. But he doesn't mind.He spits and delves his tongue deeper , the tip of his tongue making circular motions and then he started eating him out.  
Mark started moaning incoherently.  
Ahhh ,what…. Yuta oh my God..  
It was all sound so intoxicating and hot.  
Mark's fingers curls on his hair, unintentionally pulling him closer.  
He licks and licks until Mark is almost sobbing.  
Mark cums for the second time.

Yuta get up from the floor and crawls up to watch Marks face as he come down from the second orgasm.

Yuta settles between his legs and push his legs further apart. He grab the lube and applies it in his hands and then spreads some on Marks ass., for Mark's benefit.

Mark still looks spent but he eagerly wrap his arms around his body. Legs locking in his hips, pulling him closer.

Yuta aims for youngers hole, his own dick twitching.

"You won't forget this…" Yuta mindlessly uttered and started thrusting inch by inch.

Marks lips opens as if he's drowning.  
"Uuhhh Yuta...oh my God…" Mark eyes wondrous and laced with pain.

"You'll have to get used to it baby…" Yuta muttered and searched for Marks lips.  
He himself is overwhelmed on how tight Mark is around his hard shaft. And if he don't take it slow he will lose it and cum.  
He bit the youngers lips tongue searching the sweetness as he pushed in deeper, ,they both moaning in each other's mouth.  
He's halfway when Mark's head thrown back to the pillow, Yutas lips stArts licking his neck instead.

"Jesus.. You're so deep, oh heavens."  
Mark isn't a dirty talker, unlike the previous guys he slept with. Mark mentions his God and he wonders why he's not even turned off by that,not at all , he finds it endearing instead. He groans when he felt him tightens around him , he almost cums because of how tight he is, and Mark is moving his hips too much because of discomfort

"Don't do that." He muttered hand grabs Mark's legs wider.

"D-do W-what?" Mark moans mouth slightly agape 

"Just relax for me hmm…" he murmurs as he push in deeper.

"how can I even ..ahhg…relax...When you're this big." Mark whispered between huffs.

Well damn , Yuta is used to dirty talk but not like this. Mark is saying the most innocent banter and he feels something in his chest that wasn't there everytime he fucks someone.

"Is that a compliment ?" He asks with a teasing tone in his voice and gently squeeze Mark's ass cheek. 

"Shut up. , Mark muttered and shut his eyes biting his lips to concentrate.

" oh Jesus " Mark's shifted and they both moan , Yuta from pleasure and Mark with discomfort.

Yuta used a ridiculous amount of lube and now he's suffering from that alone, with how tight Mark and wet, he felt l like silk around him. Now if only Mark could relax a little.  
"You're gonna finish me off if you keep doing that…" 

Mark pulled him into a kiss to shut him. 

Something stirred inside him as he watch Mark's face. His eyes… he could drown to them , something about his moan. Something bout the way his hands clutch behind his back while they both reach the peak of pleasure.  
His hips snaps deeper harder faster  
Mark made a loud sound from his gut. And that's what he's waiting for.

"Fucking.. finally…" he gritted his teeth as he mercilessly hit that particular spot. 

It's seldom happens to make one cum from anal sex especially for first timers.

Mark sobs , back arching from the bed.  
"Y-Yuta …" The younger managed to say eyes sparkling , out of breath and wrecked. 

"Yes baby…?-are you... close?" His lips hovers on the youngers cheek. 

"K-kiss me.." 

Mark is asking him to kiss him. It's not his habit to kiss his partner when they're both close to cumming.  
His brain is giving him a warning sign but something inside him doesn't want to obey.  
But Mark wants a kiss so Fuck with his rules.

They moaned in each others mouth as they got closer and closer 

Mark is bordering into hypersensitivity, eyes rolling back,  
The bed is making a creaking sound mixed with Mark's moans and Yutas grunts.

Mark cums without a warning moaning incoherently, calling Yuta's name. 

Yuta closed his eyes as he cums too.

For the first time in years of fucking around -he felt the strange warmth as his body fell on top of Mark Lee. Exhausted and unutterly complete.

Yuta isn't supposed to see Mark again.That's the rule, his rule.  
He never talks to his flings again after they consume each other even how much he likes it. It should be just once.,but after that intense sex in his condo unit , he hasn't heard from Mark again. They didn't even exchanged numbers for godsake.  
He should be glad that Mark wasn't like the other guys he slept with, clingy and demanding. He should feel relieved coz Mark gives him what he wants. But is it really what he wants?  
What he's feeling right now is far from relieved.  
He can't stop thinking about the younger. How he responded to his passion. He matched with his. How he initiates him, how eager he is when he fucked him hard and deep.  
He should just end it there.  
But he's been anxious after that night. When he wake up and the younger is nowhere to be found.

And when he goes to the university he intends to check if Mark is there but he's not.  
At first He let it go and just thinks that Mark might be resting.  
He was bruised all over. He's worried of how he go home.

Warmth surge to him thinking about the other night makes him tingle.

He doesn't want a commitment.  
Relationship will just ruin everything. Relationship is bullshit.

He's not against people who chose to be in,a relationship like officially being together.  
What he didn't like is when a couple breaks up after monThs or years being together.  
Love will just end up with Broken promises and pain.That's just nonsense. 

So as he became an adult he settles to the thought that He won't end up like that . He will never accept commitment and fall inlove. Never.

He will never reach out to the younger. 

But why does he feel so anxious?

Why is he confused?

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚  
Almost half a month had passed and he felt like he's about to lose his mind so he decided to talk about it.

"You mean you stopped sleeping around after you and Mark did it?

"Dude why can't you believe me , I didn't. I SWEAR."

Johnny looks at him as if he had grown two horns in his head. That add up to Yuta's annoyance.

"Wow, meaning to say, the great Yuta who sleeps around ,has stopped sleeping around?."

"Okay well I tried, once." 

Johnny wants to laugh coz for the first Yuta looks flustered. He's the most Vulgar flirt and cool guy he ever known and he's now flustered because of a cute guy  
"And?" He probes.

"Shit ,man, this is embarrassing , but when I tried doing it with someone else I didn't even have a hard on. Can you fucking believe it?-Is that normal?"

Johnny made a long pause, looking at his friends. And then a smirk form in his lips. 

"What? Say something"

"Dude I don't think I have to say what I think about this coz you know yourself more than I do. But I suggest you go talk to him, talk about your problem."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because that's the rule."

"Dude… " Johnny's speechless 

"Then maybe you can change that rule. "

"As if it's that simple …"

"You make things simple , you're cool ,and I,think you both like each other." 

"What am I supposed to tell him? That maybe it was love at first fuck?' 

Johnny looks at him, gawking

"Did you just say the L word?"

"Fuck."


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for posting this late my God, it's 2021, I've been swamped up with work and I couldn't post this coz I feel like there's something missing 😭  
> But still , I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Sorry for the errors I didn't have time to edit this.

💚💚💚 Mark💚💚💚

In Mark's 18 years in life, he hasn't tried doing more than just kissing .  
When he's twelve,he is confused why he doesn't like kissing girls, why he feels more platonic towards them than boys. He never kissed a girl again after that first time with Annie. 

At the age of 13 he realized he likes boys . But he never dared came out, not because he doesn't want to,but because he cares about what his family would say.--

Their family isn't like a normal family if you'd ask. His father is living with him in Canada while his mom lives with his older brother in Korea.  
His mom and brother come over every holidays and sometimes his mom visits alone.  
Even though they didn't grow up together like normal siblings ,they find ways to keep in touch. Technology made it easier for them.

When his older brother came out to him, he was shocked, but he understands him more than anyone. He remembers saying

"Oh my God hyung you're literally the prettiest gay ever." Because he is, and he wished he could be like his brother too, perfect and beautiful. But he got his father's looks, maybe that's the reason why he chose him to live with him in Canada.  
His brother laughs at that but he remembers the uncertainty in his voice when he asked if its okay to tell their dad.  
So he tells him that he had the same dilemma.  
His brother is radiates the same reaction at first, but soon recovered from shock. Tells him he's worried for him. That he has to deal with it alone. He thank him for telling him his secrets, and then tell him that they will help each other to tell their parents.

It boosts his courage to confess to his mother, then to his father. And then to the whole family and friends. 

He was like a new blooming flower, wants to discover things. He had tried kissing a guy and he remembers how pleasant it is,how he shivers but there's something missing.

When all of a sudden their parents decided to go back and live in Korea. 

________________________________________

When he first met Yuta he was literally blown away, he never seen someone like him.  
He literally just have to look at him and just like that he had a crush on his first day of semester.

But he was awkward and shy. He didn't know how to make a move, coz God knows he never tried to be with someone before. 

He couldn't calm down whenever he sees him in the lobby or at the parking lot . And he extremely gay panic whenever he's about to walk past him or even when their eyes meet "accidentally". 

It's way impossible to avoid him when the older purposely and willingly looks at him.Maybe he could feel that someone is looking, because he always takes the opportunity to look at Yuta no matter how quick is it. Yuta Nakamoto is one perfect specie of a male.  
Days of pining and "stealing glances" , and that's all Mark could do, and of course Ten and Haechan noticed that he's having a LITTLE BIT or a crush.

Its been 3 weeks, when Yuta finally seems to acknowledged his existence. He catches him looking at him because of course he didn't expect him to look back but it really takes his sanity when he noticed that Yuta's eyes were fixed to him. 

And just like that it seems that someone turned the tables around , this time Yuta is the one staring , he's not being subtle about it. Almost shameless and too much for Mark.

Mark is not ready for that , coz he only looks at Yuta and wonders how soft his hair is, but Yuta… goodness , he's NOT looking at him like, you know "yeah he's freshie, too young and not my type."  
Instead He looks at him like. "Yeah,let's have a staring duel, I dare you to look away"  
And man, he's never good at looking in someone's eyes ,especially when it's his crush.

Yuta had grown a little more intense on what he's doing.  
He looks at him with the smug look in his face ,lips curving into a smirk . And then he's gone bolder and unashamedly winks at him like they're not in the god damn crowded cafeteria.  
He chokes on his own drink. 

He doesn't want to make an assumption , didn't consider the possibility that Yuta is interested too. He decided that he will just look at him from afar. Coz Yuta is someone he couldn't have. Having this huge crush to a playboy will just be better as a secret.

But when Ten , noticed his little secret it went hella crazy..  
Ten is his friend since he was 8 , they met in korea during vacation and they keep in touch through Twitter and Facebook.  
Ten is bold and expressive whatever he feels , totally his opposite but they clicked. Then when he's 9 Haechan joins them. The younger is Ten's first cousin.  
We Haechan is way worst than Ten. He seriously don't know why he's stuck with the most loud creature in the name of Haechan. He stick with him coz he feel at ease than total stranger in college.

But realized that even though he trusts them and that they care for him doesn't mean he will have a simple college life.

Ten and Haechan noticed him having a crush.

They always subtly point out that yuta is looking. As if he doesn't know it yet, and so he keeps looking back to those pretty intense eyes . 

Then one time Ten made a ridiculous preposition.

"I will host a party this weekend, and I will invite Yuta." He said while wearing his mischievous grin.

Mark stops reading his notes and looks at him.

"Uhmm okay?"

"Mark Lee, I'm doing you a great favor, I'm one hundred percent sure he will agree to attend the party.."

"Well, Im sure he will not." He tried to sound casual and diverts his attention back to his notes. Only this time he can't understand what's in it. "And besides why would he come to freshmen and sophomores party?"

"Wanna bet?" Ten taps his fingers on the table, he sounds so confident and sure.

Mark looks at him again and settles his notes down.  
Okay it won't hurt to ask.  
"What bet?" 

Ten smiles widely  
"I bet he will and If he comes, you will have to sleep with him.that's the payment if you lose."

Mark almost chokes on his own saliva.

"What??"

Ten laughs and points out how red his face is.

"That's ridiculous hyung." 

"Come on it's just a bet , and if he don't, I'll pay for your lunch this whole sem".  
Ten said with the finality of his words. Mark laugh ,almost in panic and how ridiculous it is.  
Yuta and him ? Sleeping together' ? Dude totally impossible.

Mark shakes his head.  
He heard Yuta do attend parties but not on freshmen or sophomores party. Maybe he doesn't like younger guys?  
He will be fine. He won't come.

He did. 

When he asked him to have a drink he didn't expect more than that, okay maybe he did? Making out if he's lucky enough.  
But what they did was more than just kissing .  
He jumped into the waters without checking how deep it is.  
And oh my God he submitted to him like a wanton.  
He let him fuck him , he let's him initiate him. Yuta is an expert in bed, true he hasn't experienced any of it from anyone , he watched gay porn once or twice but what Yuta did to him is far from what he watched.  
, he shuddered every time he thinks how he made him feel. And now he have to keep it as a memory because Yuta have a rule. And he forgot to prepare himself from it. 

That's why he's now sulking in his dorm room. He wants to talk to him, but he can't., Ten and almost half of the school knows that Yuta doesn't see the same guy twice in a row. 

"Until when are you going to avoid him , it's,almost 3 weeks Mark."  
Ten is watching Mark as the younger kept his face buried on his pillow. 

"I don't know" Mark mumbles. "It's not like he wants to see me though. Besides you said he wasn't the type to see people he slept with twice."  
Ten just sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.  
"Your brother is starting to be suspicious , he asked me yesterday where you slept that night. And I can sense that he doesn't believe me when I said that you stayed at my dorm. Well dang how can I cover up for you if you're bruised all over!"

"Oh my God hyung please don't say it like that."  
Really, he doesn't have to remind him that.  
His mind travels back that day after that wild night.  
He woke up because of the thud and heavy thing in his hips .he winced feeling the ache all over his body, he gently open his eyes and sees a milky chest in front of him. He could hear a small thump from that chest.  
He looks up and he gaze at Yuta.  
He's sleeping peacefully. He looks different when he's like this, when he's not smirking or when his face is too serious.  
He freely memorized Yuta's face that night. His lashes and his prominent nose , those sinfully lips that traveled all over his body. He could still feel how those lips in his skin. 

He raised his fingers and slightly touched Yuta's eyebrows down to the bridge of his nose and his lips.  
He wanted to stay much longer in his arms but he must not let Yuta see him after what happened between them. He doesn't want to know how he will send him away like what he did from his past flings.

With a heavy heart he gently lifted Yuta's arm around his body and his legs on his hips.  
Yuta whines in his sleep and reached for him again but he quickly placed a pillow beside him.

He was holding his breath ,afraid that he would wake him up. But Yuta snuggle close to the pillow and didn't wake up,hes back to his peaceful sleep.

Mark quickly look for his things and clothes. Wincing and grunting, his back and ass is killing him.  
When he successfully gathered all his things he looks at the man lying on the bed and half heartedly turns towards the door.  
When he finally got out the room he quickly fished his phone in his pocket and send Ten a message.

He snapped back to the present when Ten speaks.

"But isn't it true, damn he must be monster in bed,»-I saw all those hickeys,even on your nape! What the heck !  
I'm not really sure if setting you up with him is a bad idea or nah… "

"It's a bad idea, I messed up hyung". Mark burries his face further to his pillow.

"Come on ,if you like him, you could at least try to show him that you're not cut out for just a one night stand."

Ten must be trying to make him feel a little bit better but its making him feel the opposite.  
"He must've found a new guy to sleep with… he definitely wont even spare me a glance if he sees me. Its a bad idea ,I shouldn't have slept with him.He must be thinking that I'm just an easy fuck like everyone else."

"Mark don't say that, don't make me feel bad for helping you both."  
Ten sound kind of guilty.  
"Mark are regretting that you slept together? "

It took him long to answer the question.  
"Hyung no…but I just ...hope I didn't ? Yet? "  
"I agreed to go to the party to be close to him , like yoU know, get to know him , I didn't know we would end up doing it, I think I kinda lose it when he told me he's interested...but after what happened I don't think I can face him. "

"Yuta must've like you a lot."

"Hyung don't give me false hope. I wasn't even sure if I pleased him." Mark roll over and pulled the comforter up to his face 

He heard Ten giggles.  
"Mark I saw him lurking on where we usually hang out. I could've approached him if only I didn't promise you,to not talk to him." 

"He's looking for someone to sleep with, there's a lot of cute boys ."

Ten restrained himself from chucking coz Mark's bitterness is too obvious.

" I did my part ,alright, now its up to you how you will handle this , you should act cool about it, and who knows maybe he would want to sleep with you again, and Mark, I don't think Yuta thinks you're easy,so don't overthink, okay?"

________________________________________

Yes he will act cool , there's no other way to get it over with ,  
so like what he usually do, He gets up early to prepare for school. Tried real hard not to think too much about losing his virginity with his Nakamoto Yuta.

He just hope he won't bump into Yuta or he will surely lose his mind. 

He absent mindedly graze his fingers on his body, all the red marks are gone now. He feels a little disappointed when the marks starts to fade, It was the only proof that he once had an intimate connection with Yuta. And that Yuta marked his body like he owns him.

A shiver run down his spine , the cold water doesn't have to do with it.  
His mind keeps replayingl back to what had happern ,his face burned from the sudden recollection of the events.

He inhaled sharply a little dazed with need. The urge to jerk off is strong but he restrained himself. He can't just touch himself while thinking about Yuta. He feels like he doesn't have the right to do that.

________________________________________  
He's not ready to see Yuta after what happened between them. He just want to hide from him. He successfully avoided bumping into him for almost 3 weeks. He can do it for the whole semester, or maybe ,forever.  
He purposely avoided the places where he most likely had a chance to meet Yuta.  
He never dared to take a walk near the soccer field or the parking lot.

Maybe it's better to disappear because he doesn't want Yuta to ignore him,-because he knows it will hurt when Yuta acts like he doesn't know him, like they haven't shared something.  
Mark couldn't take it. It is better to avoid him than to see Yuta ignoring his existence.

He stumbles through his closet and grabbed his turtle neck. Lord he doesn't look good at all with the dark circles in his eyes and his turtle neck that looks off coz it's not even cold , even through the marks is all gone he still chose to wear one just to make sure he hides his skin.

It's crazy, he's crazy , why is he making extra effort not to see him whn he knew that Yuta will not give him a single glance after what happened.

He didn't take his usual path towards his class.  
He looks ridiculous while he looks around like thieves. Just how he does for 3 weeks.

When he saw the familiar built in the crowd he sprints towards the opposite direction.

During lunch he goes out of the campus, Haechan and Ten Tags along like usual. Ten didn't bug him about Yuta when Haechan is around. 

"I heard the Japanese blonde guy is looking for you again hyung."  
Haechan said while they wait for their food.

Ten smirks at that and drinks his soda.

"Who? Me?" Mark asks nervously

"Not you , he's looking for Ten Hyung."

Mark looks at Ten again , the older grin is wider this time. Teasing him.

"He might be looking for me because he left the party without saying goodbye last time." Ten said while giving Mark a knowing look.

"You guys are keeping a secret. And I know what it is." Haechan nonchalantly. 

Mark's head whips towards the younger. "What?"

"You slept with the famous playboy,--"You think I don't know what happened that night you disappeared with Yuta."

Mark leans forward swats Haechan's shoulder while feeling the heat spread in his face.  
"Shut up,"

"Bless you Mark Lee, virgin no more." 

Of course Haechan will not let him live. He just rolls his eyes and pretends to play to his phone.

After lunch Haechan said he will not attend his afternoon class and will cut his classes , so Mark is all by himself after Ten goes to his class.

It's already 1 and there's a few students passing by.  
Yuta might be in his own class by now.  
So he doesn't have to be onguard. Or so he thought.

He decided to go to the school comfort room before going to his class. 

Mark was so busy thinking about what Haechan said. Why is Yuta looking for Ten? Are they friends now? Is he looking for him?

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed the person who entered the door and locked the door.

When Mark turn around he almost fall when he sees the person who hes less expected to see .  
"Oh my-- "  
He was rooted on his spot and he couldn't move,  
Yuta is leaning on the tiled wall, eyeing him intently.

"You look like you've seen a ghost.."

Mark is having an internal panic and he wanted to run away but yuta is near the door, how can he get out from there without embarrassing himself?  
He wills himself to calm down, his heartbeat raising, Yuta is wearing his uniform but still looks hot as ever. They both staring each other.  
Mark felt the shiver in his spine, all that happens between them turning back to him like a wild fire.

I-I'll get going first." Mumbles and look down walking towards the door. Mouth becoming dry.

He was about to walk past Yuta when he felt a strong hands gripping his arms and then his back hits the cold wall.  
"Not so fast.."  
The hands around his arms is enough to make him shiver. And Yuta is too close. Mark felt like he's about to pass out.  
What does he want from him?

His eyes shoots up to meet those beautiful dark brown eyes.  
"Where do you think you're going?"

"Y-Yuta  
I didn't know you'll come here , it wasn' my intention to meet you here." The word slurs to him , he should probably shut up but he doesn't want Yuta to misinterpret. And then he thought, what is he doing here at the freshmens bathroom??

He was about to ask him that when yuta traps him between his body and the wall.  
"Well it's my fucking intention to meet you here. " 

Mark held his breath , he feels like his heart is going to explode, he wants to see him? What does he want?-- Yutas scent filled his nostrils, his perfume attacking his senses. He shuddered.

"After all those hiding and running, didn't you miss me?.. You're avoiding me." Yuta purred ,eyes dark.

Lord if he only knew. 

"Im not avoiding you, it's just that … I'm respecting your personal space?"  
He wasn't thinking straight ,he's stutters and put his palms between them.  
Yuta grunts and cage him in . 

"You little liar, you think I didn't see you hiding from me?" 

"W-What?."

"Let's drop the subject." Yuta leans in, closer , and then...

"Did you not miss me?"  
Yuta sounds exasperated.And Mark can't understand why.  
He thought he's doing the exact thing Yuta wanted.

Is he allowed to miss him?

When Yuta claimed his lips into a hungry kiss all the questions were thrown out of the window.

He doesn't understand what is happening, He knew Yuta wasn't supposed to talk to him coz they slept together.  
But Yuta is kissing him ,yuta is holding him tight. The kiss is bruising ,like Yuta starved in weeks.

Is he dreaming?-then if he is , maybe its okay to kiss him back.  
He misses him , longed to be this close.  
So he did, he cupped Yuta's face to bring him closer. He open his lips for him meeting his tongue as they both moan.

His body reacts instantaneously,  
Yuta cupped his bottom and bring him closer to his own hardness , he lets go of his lips and they both moan from the friction. Pain and pleasure filling them both.

Marks heart is hammering when Yuta's lips travels to his cheek and his jaw.

Okay what the heck. 

"Turtle neck again?" Yuta mumbled hooking his forefinger to the fabric and pulling it down to expose his skin. And then his teeth caught the flesh and suckled in.  
Mark whiles and Yuta soothe the skin with his tongue. His hands clutching Yutas shirt, holding for his dear life.

"Y-Yuta…someone might come in here "  
He whispered. Goodness what if someone sees them here? 

Yuta didn't move away, instead his hands reached to the fly of his pants.

"I have to take care of this , you can't go to your class looking like this , can you?"

Mark is speechless he knows that the tent in his pants is visible but is he serious?? In here? And why? 

But his question didn't came out when Yuta falls on his knees, yes, he is serious. Why would he even think that Yuta won't do it.  
Mark tried to stop him but he successfully unzip his pants and he take out his hard and already leaking length.

"Y-Yuta we cant, someone might come…." Mark tried to hold on to his sanity.

"no one will come except you baby." cocky as ever , Yuta smirks and swallowed him deep in his throat.

Mark bite his lip to suppress his moan. His back on the wall to support his weight. He buries his fingers on Yutas silver hair, messing with it a little. That felt good. But still his eyes lingers on the door. Just in case someone butts in.

Yuta sucked him deep and fast , works his mouth and tongue ,bringing him to the edge and it didn't take long for him to cum with a shudder , , his cum spills on Yuta's mouth. Just like the first time he swallowed it all and he pulled up his briefs and pants , he fixes it for him like it's the most natural thing to do , as if they're not in the school bathroom. And as if they can just do it like lovers.

His knees wobbles and his breathing harshly.  
Yuta watches him till his breathing become even.  
And then he unceremoniously guided his shaking hands to his own desire.

"Come on, touch me." 

How could he say no to him when he wanted it ?  
So he began to stoke his pulsating and his dick grow harder in his palm.

Yuta rest his forehead against his and looks at him dead in the eye.  
Their breaths mingled. 

"I want to bend you over but that will be uncomfortable for both of us …" 

Mark's brain screeches. Goodness

"Jesus...please stop tempting me…"  
He's too focused to make Yutaa come that he said it out loud.

"Your hands on my dick baby…come on make me cum" he rests his forehead against his and Mark whimpered.

Yuta thrust in his palm. "Faster…" 

Mark eagerly strokes him, hard and fast  
Until he comes with an inaudible moan. His palm covered with his cum.  
"Fuck Mark…"  
"Yuta…"  
Yuta slammed his mouth against his. Mark could hear the hammering sound of his heart.

Yuta fixed his clothes and help him clean up his hand and  
Mark couldn't meet Yuta's Gaze.He could feel how heavy he looks at him. Yuta is not saying anything so he didn't break the silence.

"I'll wait for you at gate 2 later."

"What?" He made a quick peek at the older.

Within second Yuta is crowding him again. Hands on his hips, thumb caressing his hipbone.

"Later, around 7pm, let's meet ." 

He kisses him again before turning his back towards the door. Mark is gawking at his back, and then.

"Don't you dare escape, I already asked the guards on post not to let you pass."

That's it and then he walks away.  
Wait what?

What just happened?? All questions rushing to his brain, did Yuta changed overnight and decided to see him again . What about the rule?

He snap out of his thoughts when he heard the bell rang 

Damn it, he's late. He look over the mirror to check if he's presentable enough, combs his hair with his fingers , his face is flushed and his eyes is glowing.

He taps his face with his palm to calm himself down. He must hurry or the lecturer will scold him, 

He was about to close the door when he notice the sign hanging on the door.it wasn't there before he gets in.

It reads  
"Out of order" 

Mark keeps checking his watch , It's 30 minutes before 7, the lecturer dismissed the class early.  
He needs to talk to someone before he loses his mind.  
He opens his kakao types a message.

Markie: Ten hyungnggg , where are you??

He breathes deeply as he waits for a reply, 2 seconds has passed before Ten reads his message.

10: Hey Mark I'm still listening to some boring lecture why?.

Markie: I need your advice! 

10:- We can talk about it later :)

Markie: ufajaj I don't have time till later hyung.Yuta said he will wait for me outside at 7 .

10:- 👀👀👀👀👀👀 wow he's that demanding now?, are you going to sleep with him again?

Markie: hyunggg I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind right now , why did he want to meet me again? What happened to his rule??

10:- mmmmm interesting 😏 when did he ask you to meet?

Mark took long enough to reply, he doesn't want to tell him the full details. 

Mark: I bump into him earlier.

10: 😏 why do I feel like there's more than bumping with each other ,but whatever,  
Go get him Mark.

Mark: hyung! 

10: Go prepare yourself instead of talking to me, bet he will go all the way again.lol

Before he can reply to that Ten send another message.

10: I'll tell Taeyong hyung that you're dating his boyfriend's bestfriend.

He reads it again ,  
His mind clicks and remembers Johnny. The guy whos always with Yuta.  
His brother is Dating that guy?

Mark: we're not dating hyung and please, Don't tell my brother hyung! HE WILL FREAK OUT AND TELL OUR MOM !

10: as if Johnny hasn't told him about it .It's almost seven now, go get your man Markie.

Oh dang.

He leaves Ten on read and grab his things to leave the lecture room.  
He's nervous but feel the anticipation bubbling up , it makes him feel out of breath.  
He's having thoughts and fighting if he should meet Yuta or not 

When he reached gate 2 he saw Yuta ,-looking so good leaning on his red car. The wind softy blowing his long silver hair. His hand on his pocket and the other holding up his phone. He could see a small frown in his face and the small pout in his lips. 

Mark felt his heart leaped , he looks from where he came from. Should he just go back and make an excuse that he need to do something? 

He couldn't , definitely not coz when he look back Yuta is looking at him , the small pout and the frown is gone in his face and now smirking.

Its too late to turn back now. Yuta is waiting and it will be ridiculous to run.  
He inhaled and walks his way to Yuta.  
His hands tightens around the strap of his back pack. He wonders if it's possible to have a cardiac arrest from the fast beating of heart.  
He just walk but he felt like he run a mile.  
What happen between them earlier and the past week still makes his face burn.  
He clears his throat and greets him as casual as he can.  
"Hi…" 

Yuta straighten his back and shove his phone on his pocket.

"Hey,..You're 10 minutes late I thought you already ditched me."  
Yuta gives him a grin and Mark thinks he could melt from that. If it's possible.

"I didn't take the risk to take the other exit coz it will be embarrassing if the guards won't make me pass."  
Thanks heavens he didn't stammer.  
"Why do you want to meet me here anyway?"  
Yuta's grin widens, why is he smiling like that?

"You're too cute when you're annoyed." 

"I'm not… I just , why did you .. ."  
Well he thinks it's useless to deny that he's a little annoyed because Yuta Why did you approach me again?

Mark needs to ask ,he needed to know 

Instead of answering Yuta open the passengers seat gestures him to go in.

"Yuta..?"  
What is happening ? Yuta want him to get in?-  
But he thought..

"I told you I want to bend you over somewhere comfortable for both of us." 

Does it mean he wanted him AGAIN?

"I can say that the back of my car is comfortable enough but we can't do it here with all these people watching."

Mark face heats up.  
Mark takes a look around and sees some students watching them. He looks back toYuta to see if he's serious 

"I-I, are you serious? 

"I am serious."

"But why?

"Because you want me, just as much as I want you."

Conceited ...But Mark can't even deny it.  
And then he caught on what he said.

Yuta said he wants him.

And so he found himself in Yuta's arms.  
Found himself on the same soft sheets of Yuta's bed. Drank from the olders scent and kisses. He writhe and moan with every kiss and touch.

Yuta took him with urgency, but with full passion. He was shock when no part of his body left untouched. When he maneuvers him he's more than ready. 

Yuta took him behind his back ,lips behind his ears murmuring obscenities.  
And then,  
"What did you do to me?"  
Yuta's voice shaky,  
Mark want to see his face but he's pinned down the bed. He want to ask what he did but Yuta thrust deep and fast. Yuta's hand gripping his ass ,holding him still. His question turns into moan and cries. Because it's too intense , too much for him to take.

He felt so full and his eyes shut , a sob escape from his lips. Wetting the pillow with his drool and tears.

"I can't get enough… I can't get enough…" Yuta muttered ,speeding his pace. 

His dick hard against the mattress.  
He squeezed his fingers on the sheets. Fighting back from his own release.

"Y-uta ..please… I can't… I can't…."  
His voice cracks with every thrust.

"I got you baby… I got you…."  
Yuta murmurs , take and gives him what he needed.

Mark cums , soaking the sheets  
Yuta is still fucking into him, chasing his own release . And when he does his teeth caught Marks flesh. Leaving a bright red love bites.

Yuta rolls over and tug him on top of him as they both calm down from the heights of their climax.  
It's intimate and overwhelming. It's weird.

Mark wanted to ask him questions ,but he doesn't want to ruin the equilibrium they have.  
So he buried his face on Yuta's neck.  
Tired and cosumed he lets himself fall to slumber. 

Mark didn't wAnt to expect more from Yuta , for him that second time is more than enough, because who would have thought that Yuta would do it again with him?  
Him, the freshmen who doesn't even consider himself worthy for Yuta's attention, had unexpectedly slept with him twice. 

Really, he didn't think about the second time, he just jumped into the pool of uncertain relationship

Yuta insists to drive him home that morning after they showered together. Yuta languidly kissing the back of his neck. And they ended up making out in the shower.  
He should've asked what they are NOW. But Mark didn't.

The other day when Yuta is waiting in the school entrance and gives him the brightest smile he ever seen from him. His heart leaped and wanted to ask why he's there.  
Why he walk him to his first class like it's a normal thing to do?  
It's not, coz the students are looking at them, especially Yuta.  
Whispering as if they couldn't catch what they are saying  
"Hey isn't that Yuta, who's that guy with him?"  
"Maybe his new fling?"  
"No way"  
"Yuta never ever walk with anyone except his best bud."  
"Maybe a new member of fuckboys."  
"He doesn't look like one though, he looks cute."  
"And he doesn't look like a Top."

Mark wanted to cover his ears and run past them ,but Yutas arms slings to his shoulder, pulling him close. His steps falters ,thanks to Yuta he didn't fall down and embarrass himself in front of the nosy students.

Audible gasps and noises filled his ears.  
He shoots his gaze towards him because what the heck is he doing?.  
But Yuta gives him a loop sided smile. As if he didn't put up a show.  
He wanted to ask what they are, but he didn't.

Mark thought it will end to that second time.  
When Yuta followed him to the school library and drags him to the most furthest side of the room.  
He kisses him and murmurs how he misses him even though they always see each other within the school premises..

He should've ask why , but he couldn't. So he drown himself from the kisses and returns each kiss with the same intensity. Bend on his knees to worship him. School library be damned but he wanted it. They make it fast and quiet as much as they could, coz isn't it embarrassing to get caught blowing someone off in a library? It will be a total fiasco.  
When Yuta pulled him up he gives him the sexiest smirk and whispered. "Next time I want you to swallow." and His face heats up to the roots of his hair.  
Next time. The words hanging between them, he should've asked. But he didn't.

He didn't ask even when Yuta joins in with him and his friends every lunch break.

Ten eyeing them with a mischievous grin.

And then Johnny and his brother joins them ,  
Taeyong was shocked when he sees him and Yuta sitting side by side. He's about to freak out and stutter an explanation but his brother smiles and and gives Yuta and him a tap on the shoulder.  
And well Yuta seemes cool about meeting his brother. Unlike him who's sweating the entire time.  
But when they got home Taeyong gives him a hug and told him he's happy for him, and that he's impressed because he never expected that he could tame a notorious playboy.  
"To be honest I'm gonna punch him in the face after I found out that you slept with him. "

"I'm sorry hyung I lied when you asked me about that night." 

"It's okay Mark, I know you will tell me about it soon. I'm just worried that you'll get hurt. Yuta is different , he's out of your league..

"What made you change your mind?"

"Johnny talk about you and Yuta"

Mark can hear the affection ringing when his brother said Johnnys name.

"What did he say?" 

"He said Yuta has finally found someone who can change him." 

Change? Can he really do that?

.

💚  
Yuta offers to drive him home even though Taeyong has a car and he was supposed to ride home with him coz they're brothers. He informs Yuta but he just said that Johnny and Taeyong will have a date , and surely he wouldn't want to third wheel.  
He was about to say that he can ask Ten to give him a ride but Ten suddenly pops out of nowhere and say he will take a different route.  
So he ended up on Yuta's car again. 

He should've ask why he insists but maybe he's just being nice to him because they slept together, so he didn't ask.

And so he end up sleeping with him, because it's Yuta, and it's good. Every sex is worth it. They please each other until they both can't move a finger. 

Then one time Yuta ask him if he could meet him outside his dorm and say he should change into something casual.  
Yuta brings him to this expensive restaurant and dine. Without a reason. He pulled the seat for him like a gentleman.  
It's strange but it feels good. 

Mark want to ask why is he being so extra sweet and caring. But he didn't ask.

Then one afternoon when their PE teacher made them gather in the soccer field to watch the seniors practice which is unexpectedly Yuta's team. He saw him playing on the field and he cheered for him , when he hit the goal they all cheered louder but not until one on the team run towards Yuta and kisses him with everyone watching. It's just a kiss on cheek but still, it's a kiss.  
Mark felt his heart drops ,he felt cold and the pain registered to him. His hands gone numb and then his classmates turns towards him ,because they knew that Yuta and him hangs out together and they assume they're dating.  
They look at him with sympathy,,  
Some seems to mock him.  
Ans he's ashamed. He felt suffocated even when they're in the open field.

How can he be so stupid, why is he hurting? He doesn't have the right to be jealous. What are they?-  
His mind wants to burst , why the hell did Yuta get Close to him?  
He should've just stick to his rule.  
He should've spare him from being hurt.  
The students must be laughing at him because for the past months Yuta had been sticking with him.  
Like, like they are something more.  
But now , everything seems to be shattering, the hope that they're something more.

💚💚💚Yuta💚💚💚

He had been waiting for 30minutes outside arts department ,waiting for Mark to appear on the lobby but he didn't. He sent him message and tried to call but he's not picking up

When he sees Haechan walking alone and seems to avoid looking in his direction he knows something is not right.

"Hey Haechan, where's Mark?" 

And really he had hang out with the younger for almost 3 months to not notice his foul mood.

" he went home early" 

That's all and the younger went on without giving him a second glance.

Yutas forehead furrowed. What the heck happened? Did they have a fight?

They had been doing great together and the younger always makes him feel like he's on top of the world.  
Mark never demands anything from him  
, though he wanted to. But Mark seems contented for anything he offers, always smiles and laugh with simple things he do. He blush whenever he teases him. Or when he bluntly say that he wanted to kiss him. 

Yuta tried to call him once more, but he didn't pick up.

He dialled his befriends number.  
4 rings before Johnny picked up.  
"Hey Johnny, is Taeyong with you?" 

"Yes I told you we're having a date after class. We just parted and you're already calling, are you still waiting for Mark?" There's a short pause.  
"It's already seven thirty,aren't you supposed to be with him now?"

"That's why I called you, Haechan said he went home early, which is odd coz I told him I'm taking him out tonight."

"What ? My brother cut his classes? He will never do that."  
He heard Taeyongs voice on the other line.

"Hey Taeyong, did he say something to you? He's not picking up my call." 

Yuta keep the line on and drives his way out of the school parking lot.

"No, he only said he will come home late tonight, thought you have plans?"

Yuta sigh "Yes we we're supposed to eat dinner together." 

"Just eat'? Taeyong teased and immediately added.  
"Wait a moment I will try to call him." 

"Alright , just please let me know."

"Don't worry lover boy, I'm sure Mark have a reason for going home early. ." Johnny said before ending the call.

He wanted to think that way too, but in months that he's been seeing Mark. He never pull something like this. 

He drives to Marks dorm. Did he forget to text him?  
He's sure Mark is alone because Taeyong is out with Johnny.  
His mind is working overtime , they have the dorm all for themselves. They could just order dinner and make out before Johnny take Taeyong home.  
A smirk forming his face and knocks on the door.

He has been knocking for almost 10 times when he received a message from Johnny.

He immediately opens the message along with an image.  
A picture of Mark In a crowded place. He's holding a glass of what he could guess is alcohol. His head hangs low .

He taps on his phone with hurried fingers but before he can finish typing Johnny calls.

"Hey Yu, did you get my messages?"

"Yeah where's this place, did you find him ?" 

"Ten sent it to Tay, he said one of his friend saw Mark in a bar drinking alone, did you guys had a fight? Tay is worried, Mark is not a good drinker."

Of course Yuta knows that , Mark can't be left out drinking like that with all those strangers.  
"I'll go get him, tell Taeyong I'll bring Mark home." 

He ended the call and dialled Ten's number while running back to his car.

"Yuta, hey man, I assume Johnny informed you about Mark, Did you guys had a fight?"

Really, Yuta had enough of that question. Should he tell them they just made out that morning?. But for some reasons he doesn't want to share that information. 

"No we didn't have a fight. Just, please tell me where that bar is."  
He shots and starts the ignition.

"Okay man don't be so upset but you wont like this, he's in the Infinity Club."

"What??? I'm gonna wring the neck of whoever told Mark about that place." He muttered and uttered his thanks to Ten and ended the call.

Infinity Club is not a place for Mark its a place for people who wants to get laid and for those who's up for one night stand. Gay,lesbian ,man or woman comes to that place to have a wild night. He had been to that place several times. But he knows that the place like that isn't safe for innocents, like Mark.

He cursed under his breath and drives his car, wheels screeching.

Yuta drives his car reaching his speed limit , face grim and with gritted teeth. He's trying to push away the fear he's feeling.

"You better have a good explanation for doing this Mark Lee." He muttered to himself again as he stops his car in front of the club.

He walks straight to the entrance and the door man recognized him in an instant. He showed him his phone and the man nods his head.confirming that Mark is inside, His jaw clenched and enters with urgency.

He looks aroud the crowded place, the scent of smoke mixed with alcohol filled his nostrils. He pushed his way towads the bar counter where the photo was taken.

"Hey ,you're hot, wanna fuck?" A drunken girl said and moves her hand on his shoulder but he immediately pushed her away.  
He heard her cursing him but he doesn't have time for bullshit , he needs to find Mark.  
When he reached the bar counter Mark Is nowhere to be found. But he left two empty bottles and a glass.  
He approach the bartender who acknowledged him with a smile.  
"Yuta , wow dude it's been months since you came here, what happened man?"

"Im looking for the guy who's been drinking right here, did you see where he went?" Hw points at the vacant seat.

"Oh the cute guy,he went that way" the guy points at the passages towards the comfort room.  
"you should hurry up, a lot of guys is eyeing him since he came in."  
If its in a different circumstance, Yuta might have laugh but they're talking about his Mark. And he doesn't like that information so he turn his back without saying anything , dark aura rising.

Fuck , fuck, he knows too well whats in the passage aside from the comfort room. The door across that is a door ,secret room that only devil knows what's happening.

All his blood went up to his head when he saw someone pinning Mark in the wall.  
He runs and shoved the man away from Mark.  
And hits him with his fist.

"What the fuck man"

"Back off fucker or I'll break your fucking ugly face." He said glaring at the guy and then look at Mark seemed unfocused and drunk.

He pulled Mark close to him .  
"Let's go home". His voice sharp.

Mark looks at him, unfocused.  
"Leave me alone, get away from me!"  
Mark slurred .

Yuta couldn't believe Mark pushed him, his sweet and gentle Mark is pushing him away.  
It fuelled his anger so he grab Mark's hand ,keeping him close to him.

"What happened Mark? "  
Mark remains his head low avoiding his searching eyes.

"What the fck were you thinking Mark? Going to this club alone??"

At this point Yuta doesn't care if they're getting everyone's attention.

"Answer me!damn it.!"  
Yuta is very upset but Mark is upset too.

"Now you want to talk? What, you can kiss everyone but I can't dance to some random dude?" 

You call that dancing??? The guys is trying to fuck you!"

Mark pursed his lips  
"Aren't you the same? You fucked me just like what that guy wants to do-

It was maddening hearing him say those words. But Mark is drunk , face red which made him look cuter.

"So you came here just to get fucked?  
Why aren't you satisfied with the way I fucked you?, didn't I satisfied you?"  
Yutas voice Is strained. Jealousy eating him up.

Mark looks at him disbelieving and he started hitting him on his chest.

"Fuck you!Fuck you! You have the nerve to say that Im trying to get fucked ! I hate you! I HATE YOU, I gave myself to you!-  
Mark cried aand tried to hit him with his fist.  
But he's too drunk to even throw a punch he swings his arms almost out of balance so he held him his arms and keep him steady.

"Let's go home, we'll talk about this when you're sober.". Yuta frowns caging the youngers face in his hands. 

"If you can fuck anyone I can do it too- "  
Mark slurred the words almost inaudible. 

"You what?" Yuta couldn't believe what he heard , Mark Lee the submissive chronic blusher is now saying that he want to mess around.  
"So be it.but I would be damn if I let some random dude to touch you." He gritted.  
Yuta had enough of the youngers tantrum,or whatever he's trying to pull off.

He will not talk about it here in a noisy and crowded place.  
He fucking lift Mark in his arms and carried him like a sack of rice.

"Yuta! Put me down!"  
The younger shrieks and tries to wiggle free from him. 

He doesn't care if people is watching them as he walks through the dancing people in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey Yuta new fling?, there's a vacant VIP room no need to take him out." The guy on guard at the corner teased. Eying them with amusement.

He could have do so, but it's Mark, he feels protective and possessive, he wouldn't take Mark inside of those rooms,but no, Mark is more than that--Mark isn't some kind of a low class whore, Mark is important.  
So without a second thought he replies.  
"He's my boyfriend."  
Mark stop struggling and hitting his back.

He settled Mark on the ground , he's sweating and panting hard , he fished his car key eyes fixed on the younger.

Marks eyes is on the pavement.

"Get in Mark.I'm taking you home." 

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

Yuta looks at him in surprise,Mark never raised his voice when he talks to him is now dping it. His surprise turns to amusement. Though nothing's amusing about the whole situation.  
Yuta sighed and pulled Mark to his feet.

"I'm not treating like a kid, I'm here because I care about you!"

Mark laughs without humor.  
"You care about me?-or im just a plaything to you?-a toy?- someone who you can use and then throw away just like everybody else,you only say you care because I'm easy, Why , is it more convenient to fuck me than all your flings ?"

"What?"

He can't believe Mark thinks he still fucks around when he kisses him and hold his hand like a fucking love sick puppy.  
Mark seems to not know that he makes his heart have a fucking boner not just his dick.  
But Mark is too drunk and it's unreasonable to be mad at him when he's not in the right state.  
He's been waiting for him to talk to him about their relationship. Ironically, the younger to talk about it outside the fucking club and right after he consumed 2 bottles of alcohol. So be it.

"You think I'm still fucking around? That's why you're acting like this'?

"I saw that guy kissing you… "  
Marks words came out as a whisper. He sounds more sober now."I know I don't have the right to --"  
Yuta cuts him off.

"You have the right to be jealous.." 

Mark looks at him, and this time really looks at him , trying to focus in his face. Yuta scoots closer to him.

"D-Don't lie to me… don't say things that you don't mean."I hate you… why did I even Love you ?"  
Mark buried his face on his chest. "S-shit I shouldn't have said that."

Yuta could feel the emotional turmoil building up inside him.Overwhelmed from what Mark said. He loves him.  
He never confessed about his feelings, to anybody. But he wanted to do it with Mark. He lifted his face.

"Mark listen… I'm not good with words, but I need you to believe me that I- I love you. I'm in love with you , damn it, I didn't even want to admit to myself but I want us to be something more.I'm telling you the truth, I never fuck anyone after you and I slept together"  
Maybe it' sound kinda dirty, but to hell with it, he's confessing to a drunken Mark and he's not sure if he can even understand him. Or if his confession is making any sense.But he would not let it slip away. He wanted him in his life.

Mark gasp, lips parted from surprise,  
"Y-You mean it? "  
Mark's hand clutches his arm. "You really mean it? Not just because we're fucking--

"Hold up, stop right there, cussing doesn't suit you babe." 

"You always say that world ,why can't I?"

Mark is being stubborn but he will let it slide.  
"Enough with that , now tell me how and when you start loving me." 

"Not until you tell me who kissed you this afternoon.."  
Mark pouts and bury his face on Yuta's neck.

"Don't be jealous the guy you saw is one of my teammates, Jungwoo is always like that, he kisses everyone."

"On lips?"  
Mark probes, still a bit sulky. Looking at him makes him feel like something squeezing inside his heart, Mark doesn't have any idea how cute he is right now.

"Come on, he kissed me but I didn't kiss him back." 

Mark just makes a whiny sound that made him smile.

"Hyung… are we official now?" 

His arms tightens around the younger.  
"It's official since we made love…"

Mark snorts, "made love?, what happens to fucki-

Yuta shuts him with a kiss.  
He will give him a proper punishment later.

💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue did you guys know that Yuta was asked who would he fetch on the passenger seat when he finally gets his drivers license , He said it's MARK 👀👀👀  
> Okay ,we can all die now in peace.
> 
> Please leave comments in the comment section , anything , it always makes me smile and encourage me to write more, I have 2 new fics on my draft but I think it's longer than my first two works. Thank you all so much for writing.
> 
> Anyway if you guys wants to scream at me you can follow my new Twitter account : @RealYutaChan

**Author's Note:**

> Guys would you want a happy or angsty ending?


End file.
